


Say It

by nihilistshiro



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Shiro, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Post-Canon, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 12:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20447057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihilistshiro/pseuds/nihilistshiro
Summary: Lance and Shiro have been married for five years, but their busy lives keep them apart a few months out of the year when Shiro goes on missions with the Atlas.But the sweetest part of any long distance relationship are the reunions.





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Another short drabble from Twitter. Hope you enjoy!!

Shiro is soft and pliant beneath Lance, his body shaking in the aftershocks of his orgasm. It's always too intense the first time. Lance just fits right and when they come, they come together, usually accompanied by tears and whispered promises.

And after the first one is out of the way, Lance likes to play with him. 

His skin is too hot, stretched across his muscles form and slick with sweat, his entrance still dripping from their first round.

Lance was kissing his chest, teeth snipping at his nipple, then blowing hot breath over his sensitive skin.

Shiro shivered and let out a little squeak. "Stop!" He begged.

But begging had never worked with Lance. 

Lance's grin slices across the dark bedroom, glinting sharp in the stripes of moonlight filtering through the blinds.

He drags his mouth along Shiro's stomach, nuzzling the silver hair trailing beneath his belly button. Lance sucks a bruise into the soft spot just inside Shiro's hip.

Shiro watches as Lance licked of drops of cum from his belly until he finally takes his soft cock in his mouth.

Shiro cries out, his legs spasming as pleasure-pain hums in his blood like a fiery chorus, his muscles singing out as Lance rolls him around with his tongue and sucks gently.

Lance rakes his nails down Shiro's thighs and he convulses, curling around Lance's head and shuddering, his cock hard now as it pulses in Lance's throat.

Lance pulls off him with a smack and Shiro falls back against the sheets, panting.

"I missed you, baby," Lance says, licking up and down Shiro's shaft, curling his fingers around Shiro's base. "Did you miss me?"

“Yes,” Shiro sobs as Lance squeezes his cock, stroking him in long movements. “Yes! I missed you!”

Lance smirks, licking at the slit where Shiro has already begun leaking precum. He pulls the entire head into his mouth, humming as Shiro bucks his hips. 

Lance takes him deeper, picking up rhythm. Shiro tries to thread his fingers through Lance’s hair but Lance swats his hands away. Shiro whines as Lance pulls off again, leaving him bereft. 

“Hands above your head, baby.”

Shiro groans but complies, lifting and spreading his legs to give Lance better access. Lance swallows him down, this time bringing him all the way back, gagging around Shiro’s hard length.

He bobs furiously, sucking Shiro off with the same force as a hurricane, wet heat surrounding Shiro, accompanying the twist and pull of Lance’s mouth. 

Shiro’s fists curl into the pillow beneath his head, his stomach knotting as blood thunders in his ears.

“Yes! Yesyesyes hnnnngg!! fuck, Lance!”

Lance stops, drawing away and sitting back on his heels, Shiro’s thighs bracketing him in.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Lance asks, licking his lips.

Shiro is ravaged, his chest rising and falling in great sweeping motions, his chest stained red and his white hair damp along his brow.

“Yes. Fuck me,” Shiro says in a breathless plea, his dark brows drawn upward.

“You’re gonna have to ask nicely,” Lance says, rolling his fingers down to clamp at Shiro’s base. 

Lance takes a moment to appreciate his form, the long lines of him, crosshatched with memories of a different life.

“Well?” Lance asks, squeezing Shiro’s cock.

“Please!” Shiro cries, thrashing his head to the side, the moonlight sparkling off his stubble. “Please!”

“Say it,” Lance commands, biting a purple mark into the inside of Shiro’s thigh. “Say it.”

“Yes, please, daddy! Please, please, please daddy, fuck me!”

“Good boy,” Lance growls, thrusting two fingers into Shiro, scissoring him open, his cum lubricating Shiro’s hole.

He wastes no time, shifting to line up his cock with Shiro’s ass, gritting his teeth as he presses in.

Lance is ruthless, turning Shiro into a puddle, his cries morphing into a long string of garbled moans, every now and then a coherent ‘daddy’ or ‘please’ surfacing.

Tears spike his silver lashes, and Lance thinks for the millionth time how lucky he is.

“Come for me, Takashi,” Lance grunts, his hips swinging with brutal force. “Come on my cock.”

Shiro obliges, his orgasm gripping him like two ends of a dish towel and thoroughly wringing him dry.

Lance follows shortly after, praising Shiro as he loses himself again, his arms and legs quivering from exertion. 

He slips out and flops onto the bed next to Shiro, stretching out a hand so their fingers might brush together.

“Good job, baby.”

Shiro hums at the praise.

“It’s good to be home.”

He and Lance both chuckle in the darkness, lying together in the aftermath of their tryst, hearts beating hard and in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!


End file.
